Joel vs Shaun
Joel vs Shaun is The Sayain Jedi's sixty-sixth DBX! Description THE LAST OF US VS SHAUN OF THE DEAD! SEASON 5 EPISODE 1! Which Survivor of the Zombie Outbreak will win? Will Joel make Shaun become Shaun the dead or will Ellie be the last us! Intro NO RULES ' '''JUST BLOODSHED ' '''DBX Fight Abandoned City - The Last of Us Joel and Ellie were hiding behind a wall while a Clicker was stumbling around the place looking for it's next snack, Joel walked towards the Clicker quickly before he stabbed it in the throat causing it to squirt out blood before it fell on it's face dead. "Alight it's dead!" Joel said, Ellie his sidekick stood up and walked behind the Man with his gun drawn. Joel suddenly saw a metal door and opened it slowly before he walked in, The two walked in and were just about to grab the supplies only to be stopped by a loud "HEY!. Joel turned his head and saw Shaun and his girlfriend weapons drawn standing in front of the open door. "That's our supplies you wanker!" Shaun shouted with his bat pointed at Joel, "No it's not!" Joel shouted back as he aimed his gun and said "If you want these you have to kill me first!" Shaun grinned before he said "I was hoping you would say that!" Here we go! Shaun done a battle cry and swung at Joel, The Last of Us Survivor dodged the swing barely and punched the British man in the face leaving him open for another punch with a final uppercut to his chin causing him to fall on his knees in pain. Shaun didn't care as he kept a hold of his Cricket Bat and swung at Joel's face causing him to spit up some blood, Shaun then smashed Joel in the leg before he grabbed him by his shirt and slammed his head in his face causing him to fall on his back, Shaun walked towards the knocked down Joel and attempted to bash the man's head in. Joel then kicked Shaun off of him knocking him on his back and dropped his smoke bomb at the British Survivor's feet who was just standing up, Joel grabbed Ellie by his arm and pulled her away as he said "We gotta get the hell out of here now!". Suddenly the smoke bomb exploded launching Shaun into the wall and even worse for him alerting all the Clickers and runner, Joel and Ellie finally made it away from the building and the swarms of zombies. Shaun stood up and then saw the Infected running towards, "Aw for fuck sake!" Shaun shouted as he charged towards the hordes and swung at their heads blowing them to bits. Shaun finally was behind the horde and threw a Oil tank at the Infected, Shaun then lighted his lighter causing the fire to go towards the hordes causing them to be engulfed in the walls of flames burning them into ashes. After healing himself finally Joel grabbed his Shiv and charged at Shaun, Joel swung at Shaun's face only for him to dodge it. Shaun then attempted a punch only for Joel to dodge and stab the man in the side making him shout in pain while bleeding heavily! Joel then grabbed Shaun by his collar with both hands and headbutted the British Survivor in the face making him stumble backwards in pain, Joel then slashed at Shaun's in the forearm and stabbed the man in the knee making him shout in pain as he fell to his other knee. The Protector of Ellie pulled out his pistol and aimed his Shorty Gun at Shaun's face, When the old man fired it hit Shaun square in the head blowing his face off and launching his corpse to the floor, Joel then put his gun away and shouted "We need to go!" leaving Shaun's bloodied corpse to be eaten by the Clickers! Conclusion And the winner is: Joel!Category:The sayain jedi